


Come Play With Me

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Biting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the kidnapping and safe return of his pet Saul, the Vampire Adam has been keeping a very close eye on his favourite pet and the human he trusts to protect him, but has his pet lost his claim to be Adam's one and only?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This follows Blood, Love, Lust, it will make more sense to the story if you read that first, but if you are in for the smut then you don't need to.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/390640/chapters/640880

It was a couple of weeks after the kidnapping of Sauli and Adam was still keeping a very close eye on his pet. Sauli and Tommy are running a pet self defence training programme together, plus Tommy is Sauli’s official guard, so the two of them spend most of their time in the Lambert tower together.

^-^-^

The boys were just winding down after a private training session when Adam arrives to collect his pet. He stands by the door just watching the two blond boys stretching, talking and quietly laughing. “Oh you’re here master.” Sauli smiles as he spots Adam lurking by the door. “I will just grab my things and we can go.” 

“Fine, take your time.” The vampire murmured as he crossed the room to where Tommy was leaning against a wall, stretching his calf muscles. “Why don't you come join us Tommy.” Adam asked leaning in close to him. "I haven’t thanked you for your help in bringing my Sauli home to me."

"Umm what did you, umm have in mind?" Tommy stammered. Adam ran his knuckles lightly across Tommy's cheek and neck, a small smile on his lips and a predatory glint in his eyes. "Oh." Tommy breathed. "I, um I don't think my owner would be happy with me if I came home late and, you know, smelling of another vampire."

"You have become someone's pet?" Adam was surprised. "Who is he?"

"It's a she actually," Tommy answered shyly, "It's Ashley Dzerigian."

"I know Ashley; she is young but a fine strong vampire." Adam admitted. "I do hope you being a pet won't interfere with your protection duty here."

"No Sir, Ashley errr Miss Dzerigian understands that my first priority is to Sauli and you." Tommy dipped his head demurely. "She is satisfied to have me on a casual basis, as long as she can have me." 

“I see, well that is OK for now.” Adam stated cryptically, smiling at Tommy briefly before moving his attention to his own pet. "Well it's just you and me then.” He sighed, crooking his finger to beckon Sauli to follow as he turned and left the gym without a backward glance.

The short ride in the lift to their penthouse apartment was silent and tense; Adam rested his hand on the back of his pet’s neck, the fingers of his large strong hands pressing into the flesh as he guided Sauli out of the lift directly into their living room. When his hand dropped Sauli spun on his heal and launched himself at his owner, hands clenched around Adams broad shoulders, reaching up on tip toes and pressing the full length of his body against him, mouth kissing and sucking at the warm skin of his master’s neck, rutting shamelessly against his thigh. 

"Is this not enough for you, am I not enough for you, I know how to please you better than anyone." Sauli rambled between bites and licks, moving down from his neck to the jut of his collar bone nibbling and sucking the taut skin there, his hand suddenly slipping from his master’s shoulder to firmly cup his balls and stiffening cock through his denim jeans.

Adam growled at this forward display, catching his pet by the throat and holding him away from his body. “Just who do you think is the pet and who is the master here.” Adam growled, pulling his pet close to him and rolling his hips, conveying his dominance and his interest.

“You are my master and I am your pet but I am your only pet.” Sauli met his master’s eyes defiantly. Adam understood what this was, the jealousy, the anger, the game.

“Is that right my little one?” Adam smirked; loving how his words made his pet bristle, eyes blazing, jaw clenched, the fierceness making him even more beautiful. “I say who I fuck not you. I will fuck who ever I choose.”

“Humff, well fine then, but you’re not going to be fucking me.” Sauli taunted as he wiggled out of Adam’s grip and made a break for the door, with a glimmer Adam was there blocking his escape, his eyebrow raise questioning, the small pull of Sauli’s lips an acceptance, the game was on.

Sauli turned to run again only to be tackled roughly to the floor, Adam’s weight pinning him there. A hand resting on his throat, Adam quickly removed the shirt from the pet. “You know the more you fight me the rougher this will be for you.” Adam whispered hotly at Sauli’s ear before sucking and biting a large bruise on his neck, the sharp pain wrenching a filthy groan his pet. “That’s what I want to hear my pet, make your filthy slut noises for me.”

Adam stood, dragging his pet up with him, running his fingers under the band of his training pants, Adam roughly pushed them down to the floor exposing his compact lean body. Taking a moment to enjoy the feel of skin, Adam ran his hand over his pet’s chest, stomach, back and arse, all the time keeping him close with a fist full of his blond curls. With a arm wrapped around the smaller man’s body and yanking his head back by his hair Adam covered Sauli’s mouth with his own, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting sharply, fucking the boys mouth with his tongue, stealing his breath and smothering their moans.

Sauli let his body relax giving in to his masters kisses and roving hands until he felt the tight grip in his hair lessen enough to twist and pull away pushing against his attacker and making another break for the door. “Enough!” Adam growled, catching his pet the Vampire dragged him to their living room and threw him onto the couch. “Do. Not. Move.” 

Adam stood before his pet, pinning him to the couch with his intense stare as he unclasped the silver belt buckle, popped the button of his jeans and eased the zip down, letting the jeans open just enough to release his hard aching cock. “Lick those pretty lips for me my pet.” Adam ordered, straddling his pet, holding his cock in one hand the other returning to grip the blond curls. “I’m going to fuck your pretty little mouth now.” Adam growled feeding his cock deep into Sauli’s mouth, the Vampire thrust into the hot slick mouth, plunging in deep, his cock head nudging the back of the pet’s mouth. Growling in frustration he cupped his pet’s face in his hands manoeuvring it to get the angle perfect for his thrusts to plunge into opening of this throat. 

“Yes, that’s my perfect pet, just relax and take it, take all my cock.” The Vampire groaned, “Make it good for me and I will let you swallow my cum, I know how much you love that my beautiful little cock slut.” Seeing the tears forming in his pets eyes Adam pulled back a little allowing him to swallow some quick breaths, taking advantage of the small break Sauli hollowed his cheeks and hummed around the thick cock. By sucking and sliding his mouth along the shaft and flicking his tongue over the head Sauli kept the Vampire’s thrusts shallow enough to give him some control. “I know what you are doing my little pet,” Adam warned. “Rest time is over.” Adam pushed in deep again jerking his hips against Sauli’s face brutally before pulling out to release his seed over his pet’s cheek and throat. “Good boy, so good for me.” Adam praised, bending down to claim the younger man’s mouth in a hard possessive kiss.

Sauli pushed at his owner’s chest breaking the kiss. “So I guess you win, you’ve had your way with me, can I go now?”

“Oh sweetheart I’m not finished with you, not by a long shot.” Adam favoured Sauli with a wolfish grin before shifting lower down, nipping and licking at his chest. “I was hoping to have two twinks to fuck tonight, so now you will just have to take twice as much.” Nudging his pet’s thigh’s apart, the vampire diped his fingers into the cum pooling in the hollow of his neck, running the cum slicked fingers around the boys hole, pressing two fingers at the opening, the pet gasping at the intrusion but thrusting his hips up to meet the fingers wontedly.

“You are right my pet, you are made for me, so tight so hot, mine mine mine.” Adam babbles, licking up the remaining cum holding it in his mouth, moving to Sauli’s stretched hole, adding his tongue to the tangle of fingers slicking and opening him up. 

“Master please.” Sauli begged. “I need you.”

Adam pulled away enough to remove his jeans before flipping his pet over onto his hands and knees, positioning himself behind, lining up and plunging his cock deep into his lover. 

“Yes, yesyesyes.” Sauli moaned, throwing his head back as his master filled him, thrusting harder and faster until felt his pet clench around him as he came, moaning as he reached his own climax, fangs dropping down and sinking into his pet’s exposed neck. Sauli groaned in the pleasure/pain of his vampire lover’s bite until he lost consciousness.

^-^ ^_^

Sauli wakes with a start. “It’s Ok pet, I’ve got you.” Adam assures him. They are nestled together in bed, the pet curled up in his master’s arms. “I nearly bled you dry tonight, why didn’t you use your safe word?” Adam asks his tone carefully neutral.

“I didn’t need to; I knew you wouldn’t go too far, I trust you.” He stated, shrugging.

“You know you shouldn’t trust me, I’m a monster after all.”

Sauli manages to turn in Adam’s arms to face him, locking eyes and giving him a quick kiss. “You are a beautiful creature, not a monster.”

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Later that week, Adam was lounging with his pet curled up in his lap, “I’ve been thinking about the other night.” he whispered. “I think it would be fun if I seduce Tommy again, I’m sure he could be convinced to let me fuck him.”

“Well actually I was thinking that next time I could get Tommy to fuck me so you can play the jealous one, you would let me do that wouldn’t you?.” 

Sauli snickers as Adam growls and pulls his pet in closer. “Never!” It occurs to the vampire that perhaps it really is his pet that has all the power in this relationship, and surprisingly he is really OK with it.


End file.
